Wait for You
by Vampireninja101
Summary: I held her cold hand as tears streamed down my face. "Chii. . ." Yuko had said she was in a coma and there weren't many chances of her waking up. I wish I had gotten here sooner. . . Chii . . . but until then . . . until you wake up . . . I will wait for you . . .
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, so it's time for a new story! I just want to let you all know that updating this one will not be as consistent as my previous stories because of school, but I will do my best. **

**This one's for my very first anime (not including Pokémon, Digimon, etc.), Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle. I'm still re-watching it and I highly recommend it. Inspiration for this story hit me when I saw a Fay x Chii video to Wait for You, by Elliot Yamin, and because they are so freaking cute together, I finally came up with a story for them. So, with that being said, I really hope you guys enjoy this. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own TRC or anything of CLAMP**

_Prologue_

_Fay's POV_

I held her cold hand as tears streamed down my face. "Chii . . . ", I had abruptly returned from war to find the kingdom in demolition, but what had made my blood turn to ice was seeing the state of the palace Chii and I had lived in for so long. It was a massive frozen stature, standing on its high and mighty perch on the hilltop overlooking Celes Country.

I began to cry more and I bowed my head, gripping her hand between mine for dear life, and rested my forehead against them. "Chii . . . Look what's happened to you . . . I wish I had gotten here sooner. . . I could have protected you." Yuko had said she was in a coma and there weren't many chances of her waking up. _I wish I had gotten here sooner. . . Chii . . . but until then . . . until you wake up . . . I will wait for you . . ._

**Super short segment, can't even call this a chapter really, but that's ok, because I'm going to post the next chapter right . . . now.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thought it would make most sense if I posted two chapters at once seeing how short the first one is.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TRC**

_Chapter 1_

_Normal POV_

Two girls ran around their village, playing and giggling. Their long cream-blonde hair trailing behind them like a comet's tail, their short brown dresses billowing like sails, and the white sailor flaps, with thin brown stripes, rising as the wind caught them. The girls' brown eyes glimmered with joy and their faces reflected the same emotion with their bright smiles. "Peek-a-boo~!" They chirped in perfect unison as they looked in the tiny hut the sheep slept in. Giggling, their friends crawled out and chased the two.

"Chii, Freya, wait up!" One little boy cried.

"No fair, you're teaming up together!" A young girl whined as she puffed out her cheeks, "That's cheating!"

Upon hearing that, the two girls stopped, spun inward before stopping in sync, grasped each other's hand closest to their friends while their other arms wrapped around each other, and smiled. "But we're always teaming up together!" They said together.

"Never is there a time-", the eldest said,

"-when we're apart~." The youngest concluded with a giggle. They pointed to their friends, while their hands farthest them were clasped, and they leaned back.

"Therefore, we are basically one person." They said together, smiling. "Kay~?"

Suddenly, a thunder clap crackled through the air. Lighting light up the world and drowning it in a flash of white.

When the world came to again, smoke filled the red and black sky, reflecting the fire blazing through the entire village. The dome-shaped, one-room huts, made of grass, straw, and mud, were engulfed in the orange and yellow tongues. People were screaming as they ran about the chaos. The women hauled their children with them in panic. The mothers' long cream-blonde hair, whether it was in a high ponytail, in a style draped over one shoulder, or simply let down, it flowed wildly behind them as they ran about. Praying their husbands would win the battle. The men's long blonde hair was constantly worn in a high ponytail as to stay out of their way for battle, and that's just what these people were facing.

Swords clashed, blood splattered, bodies fell to the earth as the village's warriors fought the invaders shielded in bronze armor with red markings. One villager's body fell with a heavy thud merely a few feet from the entrance of one hut that was out of harm's way of the fire, at least, for the time being.

Inside that very hut cowered two little girls: twin sisters that cried as they clung together and hid next to a straw-woven basket used to carry crops. As they knew it, their world was crashing around them and there was no safe place for them to go. "O-Onee-chan," The youngest one sniffled as she looked at her older sister, who was busy eyeing the open doorway with brown eyes blazing with determination, anger, fear, and a large assortment of emotions of her own, "I'm scared." The youngest girl tightened her grip on her sister's dress. Suddenly a massive blast of fire roared through the doorway, tossing and burning every piece of furniture in its straight path as it struck the back of the hut. The girls' hair wiped in all directions as they screamed and shielded themselves from the blast.

When the blast had died, the eldest clenched her teeth and lifted her head with narrow eyes to see a gap in the back of the hut. She took her sister's hands and looked her in the eyes. "Chii, listen to me, we have to flee."

"What?" She replied in a trembling voice.

"It's not safe here, we have to run away."

"B-but!" Another wall of fire blasted in front of the hut, making the two cringe together for a moment before the eldest stared sternly into her sister's terrified, wet, brown orbs.

"Chii! If we don't, we'll end up like everyone else!" She said behind her cries as tears threatened to stream down her face. It broke the youngest girl's heart to see her sister, whom she always saw as a fearless and strong person, to be so scared and weak in front of her. Without waiting for an answer, the eldest stood up, tightly holding her sister's hand as she quickly led her out the back of the hut.

"Look! There are two getting away!" One enemy cried, making the eldest sister gasp and run even faster to lead her and her sister to safety. The two panted heavily as they ran up the hill and towards the dirt road that led to the unknown, far, far away from their village, which was now entirely engulfed in flames, blood, screams, and the fowl stench of death.

They ran and ran, as fast as their tiny feet could carry them. Then, suddenly, something razor sharp sliced through the eldest sister's large, furry, white ear making her cry in pain. "Freya!" Chii screamed in fear when the spear sailed past them.

"Don't worry about me!" Her sister replied sternly, despite the pain shooting throughout her tiny body as she winced and held her ear with her free hand, but, all the while, she kept on running. "Just keep running!"

The invaders kept chasing the two small, helpless children without mercy or hesitation. They threw their spears, but, luckily, none struck their targets. To their joy, however, Chii tripped on the earth that had risen suddenly and cried out as she met the ground. "Chii!" Freya cried as she turned quickly to see her sister, who looked behind her in utter terror as their pursuers grew closer. Thinking fast as seeing they would catch up within moments, Freya looked around and spotted a black, hollow half of a tree to the right of the road. Hooking her sisters from under her arms, she dragged her to the tree and crawled inside the whole where the sisters hid with baited breath as they clung to each other.

Freya clenched her teeth and watched her enemies' shadows, dancing in the light of the torches the armored men carried, with narrowed eyes. They stood just merely inches from her and her sister's hideout. One man stepped closer to the tree, the heat of the fiery torch emanating through the hole of the dead stump. Chii trembled under Freya's arms and she hugged her closer. After what seemed like an eternity, the mob ran off to continue their useless search for the two sisters. Finally, Chii and Freya sighed and relaxed. "They've finally given up." Freya smiled at the hole.

"Freya, your ear." Chii frowned as she looked at the impressive nick on her sister's ear, the blood had now dried and crusted around the edges.

"I'm fine." Her sister smiled reassuringly, "Don't worry about me."

They were silent for a while and Freya held her close as she closed her eyes, hoping sleep would come to her distraught mind. However, she couldn't reveal her true terror to her little sister. She was all she had to look up to and if she were to show her true feelings, then that would set little Chii off even more than she already was.

"Onee-chan?" Chii finally spoke up, after long moments of silence, as she laid her head on her sister's chest. " . . . Do you think . . . our friends are alright?" There was such terror in her innocent little voice. "I-I saw them lying on the ground covered in blood. . . Do you think . . . the doctor helped them?" This hurt Freya and in more ways than one could know; her heart was ripped in a million pieces at her sister's innocent words.

"Oh Chii. . ." She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, "I don't think they could make it. . ."

"What?" Freya took in another deep breath. It was unbelievably hard for her to break the news to her little sister at such a young age, even though she was the same.

"It would seem that. . ." she brought Chii closer to her, "we would be the last of our kind left on this earth. . . The last . . . Chobits."

At these words, Chii's heart shattered, just like her world had when the attack first began and she and Freya took refuge in one of the huts unscathed from the invasion. Tears swelled in her wide brown eyes as she took in a shaky breath before clutching at her sister's dark, tattered, dirty, brown dress and she hugged her with all of her might as she sobbed. Freya allowed her own tears to fall as she hugged her back, stroking her sister's long cream-blonde hair to comfort her in whatever little way she possibly could.

"No." Chii whispered shakily. "We can't be . . . we just can't be the last."

"I'm sorry." was all Freya could whisper before she allowed painful silence to spill over them, despite their sniffles and sobs, for the rest of the night.

Morning had finally come and the two were on their way again, holding hands tightly and refusing to let go. They couldn't, because they were all they had left. They were starving, battered, and covered from head to toe with bruises, scratches, and filth from dirt and soot, and even a few speckles of blood from their people. Since the sun began to rise higher in the sky, they had been walking once again, constantly on their toes for any sign of their pursuers.

"Onee-chan? . . . My feet hurt." Chii said quietly as they slowly walked onward down the dirt path they had rested next to the night prior.

"I know. Just hang in there a few minutes more and we'll take a quick rest." Chii sighed sadly, but kept moving onward for her sister's sake.

She looked completely whipped out, both spiritually and physically. Chii had never seen her sister this way and it absolutely devastated her. Her sister was always strong and smiling, but now she was weak, Chii could see it even if Freya didn't show it, and it seemed she could never smile again. Then again, could either of them after what they had witnessed and survived?

They walked on and on and, by now, the sun was high in the sky, and the heat had settled in as there was not a glimpse of shady greenery for another couple of miles. "Freya, I need to rest now." Chii complained weakly.

"Alright", her sister replied, stopping, "let's see if we can find a sheltered place to hide in case we're still being followed." Her tired brown eyes scanned the horizon, but there was no sanctuary in sight.

"Maybe we don't need to!" Freya looked at her sister, who was, to her utmost surprise, smiling and her brown eyes were wide with hope. "Look!" Chii said pointing to something in the distance, and when Freya followed her sister's slender finger with her brown eyes, she saw a horse pulling an enormous amount of hay barrels in the wagon behind it. "We can hitch a ride on that!"

For once after an entire day, Freya smiled. "You're right. Good idea, Chii." She praised as she looked at her sister, who giggled. They stayed out of the driver's view, waited for the right time to run for it, and finally succeeded after struggling to keep up with the wagon.

A few hours passed and the two rested their throbbing feet as they sat next to each other, still refusing to release each other's hand, and reclined against the enormous barrels of hay. Chii sighed as she closed her eyes, like her sister had been doing since they first got on. "Never is there a time . . . when we're apart. . ." she opened her eyes to gaze out at the location they had once traveled by on foot, "Therefore, we are basically one person." She smiled at her sister. "Isn't that right, Onee-chan~?"

"Hm." Freya smiled warmly and kissed her sister's head. "Exactly."

"Hey, who's there!?" The girls gasped when the wagon came to a complete stop. They froze and waited with baited breath, hoping the driver would give up and move on with his journey to wherever he was going to sell the hay, but that was not to be.

Footsteps cautiously neared the end of the wagon where the sisters sat, fear rising, and freezing the blood, in their tiny bodies. After long, painful moments, the driver emerged around the wagon. He was an angry old man with a dark five-o'clock shadow, straw hat, red, long-sleeved, plaid shirt, and blue overalls, which barely revealed his cowboy boots. A strand of hay was clamped in his mouth, and a pair of dark eyes stabbed the two sisters. Realization struck him and his beady eyes widened. "You! Y-you're Chobits! Get off ma wagon!" He said giving the girls a kick.

"Run, Chii!" Freya shouted, grabbing her sister's hand and dragging her behind as they ran down the hill the wagon had perched on top of.

"Get back here, you! Get back here!" The old driver shouted in rage as he chased after them. Suddenly, Freya and Chii jumped high in the air as their breath caught short when a loud 'bang' sounded from underneath their feet: the old man was in possession of a gun and he was going after the innocent girls with it.

"Faster, Chii!" Freya ordered, but how much faster could their little legs carry them? More shots were fired and one struck just behind Chii's feet making her scream and jump in surprise. She let go of Freya's hand as she was sent tumbling down the hill. "Chii!" Freya screamed and covered her head as shots were fired directly above her.

The ground gave underneath her and she tumbled downhill as well and into a thick bush of razor sharp thorns. She landed into them, her back pierced by the black merciless spikes and her ears sliced more than just the mere nick the spear her pursuer had given her the night before. She winced in pain, but gasped and watched in fear as the shadow of the driver with his gun quickly neared her.

Chii cried out as she tumbled still and flew into a river. After a moment, she surfaced, gasping for air and fighting to stay above the current which, thankfully wasn't fast-flowing.

Freya fought immensely to control her erratic breath as the shadow drew closer and closer. She gasped when she heard the long weapon 'click' and saw it aim directly at her through the thorns above the entrance of the cursed patch. The young girl trembled greatly in her trapped predicament. She waited in fear, and drenched in sweat, as well as wounds, old and new, and filth, for the bullet to be fired. But, it was prevented when the driver's horse began to neigh, stomp its hooves, and toss its head wildly due to the rapid fire.

"What the hell?!" The driver exclaimed in his raspy voice as he lowered the gun to see his horse spooking. Rapid hooves soon thundered on the ground, signifying it was scared off, still hauling the driver's product. The man's breath became heavy with rage and he growled, which then became a scream. He aimed the gun at Freya again, who gasped, and fired. The driver was blinded by his raged and missed her for the most part, only managing to slice past her right arm, which she clutched with a wince as she gritted her teeth. Then, the driver stormed off after his horse and wagon in complete rage as he screamed and cursed and tossed his gun about with his tight fist.

Freya took heavy breaths, her long cream-blonde hair hanging in her face, the thorns still piercing her body, and her new wound on her shoulder starting to bleed under her hand. When she had regained most of her breath, she began to move. "Ch-Chii? Are you there? Are you ok?" After asking, she fought painfully to get to her sister through the merciless forest of black, heartless thorns.

From the river, Chii finally managed to find shallow ground further up the narrow water source, and she crawled onto the grey-pebbled ground, coughing slightly and catching her own breath. "Yeah, I'm fine! I'm over here! Where are you?" She gasped when she saw her sister emerge from the thicket. "Freya!" She immediately ran over to her and gasped when she saw how beat up she was, particularly the wound on her arm.

"Don't worry about me." Freya gasped as she forced a smile from her hunched over position. Chii stared at her with a broken heart and supported her as they made their way onward, significantly slower than the beginning of their journey.

After long, painful minutes of staggering, they made it to the top of the hill where their near-death experience hovered over. Once they had reached the very top, the two collapsed on their bellies in utter exhaustion, pain, and hunger. "I can't go on like this." Chii groaned, but Freya could only pant in reply as she winced and clutched at her arm which was bleeding profusely now. However, from her place on the earth she managed to look up.

"What- what's that?" She panted and Chii looked up to gasp and widen her eyes.

"I . . . only heard stories of this place from the village merchants. . ." Chii answered between heavy breaths of her own. It was a giant city with tall buildings and a castle on a hilltop overlooking the scene. From the look of it, the castle was a tall white building, with an odd pattern surrounding it in the blue sky, that seemed to be decorated with tiny dots, like stars. After moments of regaining their breath and staring at the breath-taking scene, Chii finally opened her mouth, "Celes Country."

**Well, that should do it for a while until the next update, don't you think? This is my longest intro for any fanfiction: 6 pages! I'm really looking forward to writing this new story, so I hope you're all looking forward to reading it! **

**This all may seem strange regarding the age difference from the prologue to this chapter, but you will have to wait until the very end to see why I made it this way, so, please, bear with me. In the meantime please Review and I'll see you next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Last time we left off, Chii and Freya endured living hell and finally stumbled, literally, across Celes Country. Let's see what events follow.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TRC**

_Chapter 2_

_Normal POV_

Suddenly, a thunder clap crackled through the air. Lighting light up the world and drowned it in a flash of white.

When the world came to again, smoke filled the red and black sky, reflecting the fire blazing through the entire village. The dome-shaped, one-room huts, made of grass, straw, and mud, were engulfed in the orange and yellow tongues. People were screaming as they ran about the chaos.

Swords clashed, blood splattered, bodies fell to the earth as the village's warriors fought the invaders, shielded in bronze armor with red markings.

The horrific images always played in Chii's mind; they reflected in her large, round, brown eyes, which stretched as wide as they possibly could. She blinked, the images vanished, and her eyes relaxed. The usual light that always reflected in them was completely gone by now, after all of the turmoil she and her sister had endured for the few months they spent in Celes Country. Now, her brown eyes were dark and dead, as if she were a robot. She gazed down at her sister, who sat against one of the two, large, dark grey buildings, which they found a temporary home between in a dark, pitch black alleyway, with crates and barrels randomly placed and stacked about it. Freya's brown eyes stared downward, absently, and she did not move. Her legs were stretched out in front of her and her arms lay at her sides, her palms facing up, limply. The little seven-year-old girl, Chii, stood in the center of the alleyway, her arms to the sides of her brown dress. The happiness and life was finally drained from her entirely. She now, truly was, the last Chobit on earth.

"Chii." The youngest sister said in a sad, almost inaudible, voice as she stared at her sister.

The pair had suffered severe weather conditions as they aimlessly wandered for a new, temporary home; they could not settle down in thinking they were still being pursued by the men who slaughtered their village mates, and burnt down their home. All the while, they wore cloth headbands to hide their ears to prolong their safety for however long they possible could, even if it was just for a day more. The sisters suffered illness and malnutrition, which Freya had eventually died from.

People bustled about their daily business as they passed the alleyway on both sides, not even noticing the two suffering sisters. Then again, with the crates and barrels piled up against the wall, their tiny bodies were hidden from view. Chii sighed sadly and walked to the right to stand at the edge of the way. She stood there, her hairband hiding her ears, giving no one any suspicion. She looked back and forth, her dress torn and dirty from her and her sister's long perilous time after their fateful night that started all living hell.

Chii looked down at the grey stone pavement under her feet and looked back up when a noise caught her ear: a horse whinnying as its hooves 'clip-clopped' on the stone, and the creaking of wagon wheels nearing her. Her eyes followed the buggy as it slowly passed her. It had three windows on one side and three on the other: a taller window on the door, which was on the center of the wagon, and two smaller windows on either side of it. Draped over them, behind the safety of the glass, were purple curtains. The top of the wagon had displayed a fancy design, as did the hubcaps on the wooden wheels. Pulling the carriage, was a tall dirty blonde horse with a black mane and tail.

Sitting behind it, was the driver, who wore a monocle over his left eye, white gloves, a black top hat, grey black pin-striped pants, and a butler coat, giving him that old English vibe, as he held the black reins. Chii's lifeless eyes gazed at the intriguing sight, yet she didn't flinch when the carriage stopped right in front of her. Her gaze, unblinkingly, traveled to the driver, who tipped his hat and smiled behind his large, bushy, grey mustache.

The door to the wagon opened and Chii absently stared when she saw two people sitting inside, looking at her: two fourteen-year-old boys, however, the taller one seemed much older than the smaller one. One boy had thick, semi-long, messy, brown hair and brown eyes and was significantly shorter than his companion. The brunette was dressed in white clothes, his pants tucked into his black ankle-high boots. He wore black gloves and his long-sleeved shirt had red markings running from his high collar, which had a thin, red line around the circumference, to the ends of his shoulder pads where small gold tassels hung from. Gold buttons ran down the center of his shirt, fastening his cleaned-up uniform, but the gentle, warm smile on his face wrapped it up like a bow. However, as gentlemanly as he appeared, a sword, withdrawn in a black sheath, with a gold rim on the edge, was propped up against the left red cushioned chair he sat on.

The other boy, sitting across from him, on the right side of the carriage, seemed much older than the brunette. He had red eyes and short, spiky, black hair and there was a scowl on his face. Over his right shoulder, he held a sword, kept in a black sheath, with a tiny, red, crescent moon near the end of the case, and there was a gold tassel on the end of the sword's black handle, which had thin, short, gold stripes on it. He wore black pants that were tucked into his black ankle-high boots, and a black sleeveless shirt that was supported by two straps, with red lines on the edges, attached to the top corners of the clothing with small, golden, circular clips. There was a large, broad, black shield attached to his left arm that extended from his shoulder to his elbow. Unlike the smaller boy, he was like a dark cloud, looming over Chii.

"Hello there." The brunette said gently yet, Chii did not reply and the two stepped out.

"Anyone ever tell you it's rude to stare?" The tall, scowling boy said with an edgy, deep voice. Chii only blinked and looked down. The black-haired boy looked up from her. "What's wrong with her?" He was referring to Freya.

"Chii?" The young Chobit said quietly as she craned her head to look at the towering boy. She was only seven years old, and to be looking up at such a tall fourteen-year-old was quite overwhelming. The boy slowly walked past her and into the alleyway, Chii turned around and her eyes slowly widened when she saw him approaching her sister.

"Chii!" She cried loudly as she launched herself at him. The small girl attached herself to his left arm as he reached for Freya. Chii clenched her eyes shut as she cried in protest.

"What the hell?!" The adolescent grumbled in surprise.

"Kurogane!" The brunette called out.

Kurogane narrowed his eyes as they burned with fiery red irritation. However, no matter how much he shook his arm, the persistent girl refused to release her vital grip. Finally having enough, he growled through clenched teeth and whipped his arm, tossing the small girl off. Chii cried as her back struck the wall and she fell onto her backside, groaning in pain with clenched eyes and teeth. The action of her striking the wall had loosened her hairband, letting it freely, and slowly, untie and drift to the pavement next to her as she sat on the ground.

After a moment of enduring the pain inflicted on her battered, emaciated body, Chii got to her feet and stood in front of Freya, her arms spread out protectively and her dead, brown eyes glared at Kurogane as he stood before her, his sheathed sword in his right hand. Tears formed in Chii's eyes and she began to shake from emotion and bodily deterioration, and soon enough, she was hiccupping and sniffling before the strong boy.

"Hey", the brunette said as he stood to Kurogane's left flank, his sheathed sword in his left hand, "check out their ears. I've never seen a kind like them before."

"That's enough." Said a quiet, new voice from behind them. The boys parted, leaving an absolutely beautiful girl, of about sixteen years old, standing behind them. Chii's cheeks were flushed and huge tears swelled in her large, round, lifeless eyes as she continued to stand protectively in front of her sister while she proceeded to hiccup and sniffle. The girl approached her slowly with a warm, friendly, welcoming smile. She had kind eyes that were the darkest of green and she had short, strawberry blonde hair, fair skin, and she wore an elegant, light-colored, royal dress—which fell to meet the ground—with long sleeves that hid her hands as she clasped them in front of her abdomen. Around her neck was a gold choker.

"Princess." The brunette said in surprise, "Please, get back inside the carriage, Kurogane and I will handle this. It's not safe for you to be in public like this." The girl smiled gently at him.

"It's alright, Syaoran." She replied softly. "I'll handle this." After a moment of hesitation, Syaoran nodded and allowed the princess to step closer to the twin sisters. She bent down to sit on her knees and placed her hands, still hidden by her long, regal sleeves, on her knees as she smiled at Chii and Freya. "Hello." She greeted softly, to which Chii did not stand down. "My name is Princess Sakura", the girl extended her right hand towards the young Chobits. "We're not going to hurt you." The two's gazes were locked-on and did not waver. Sakura lowered her arm, a smile still on her face, as she noticed the girls' ears and softened her gaze. "You're Chobits, right?"

"What?" Kurogane asked from behind the princess, his left hand on his hip. "What the hell is a Chobit?"

"I've only heard of them before from travelers." Syaoran answered, looking at him. "But I never expected to see one in person. Word is they were all wiped out."

Sakura returned her gaze to Chii. "Is that true?"

Chii's hot-teary-eyed glare softened dramatically and her arms lowered to her sides. As more tears welled in her eyes, she lowered a sad, tired gaze to the pavement under her scuffled, muddy, brown shoes, which had a plentiful amount of holes in them. She heard a quiet whisper amongst the three and the shuffle of one of their clothes as they moved, then she saw a dark cloud move as Kurogane walked behind Syaoran and to Chii's right to pick up Freya.

Upon seeing this, Chii whirled around with wide, teary eyes. "Chii! Chii!" She screamed as she launched herself at him when he knelt on one knee in front of the deceased Chobit. His left arm was supported on his left knee while his right hand continued to grip his sheathed sword. "Chii! Chii! Chii!" Sakura wrapped her arms around the seven-year-old and held her close. Her eyes closed as she calmly held the panicking, writhing, sobbing, screaming girl back.

"Princess Sakura, please!" Syaoran insisted as he extended his right arm towards her, "Let me! You'll get hurt."

Sakura smiled at him, "I can handle this. Please, Syaoran." The brunette sighed after a moment and relaxed his arm.

Chii relaxed momentarily, crying, sniffling, and hiccupping through her clenched teeth as her arms dropped over Sakura's arms as they continued to hug her. Kurogane bowed his head, with closed eyes, for a long moment, before closing Freya's eyes. "Rest in peace." Chii's widened as she gasped, then, she began to scream again, and she began to sob even more as he fastened the fact that Freya had passed.

"Chii! Chii! Chii!" Chii shrieked and Sakura tightened her hold slightly as not to crush the wailing girl.

Kurogane closed his eyes as he scooped Freya up in his left arm, while his other limb held his sword; with his strength, it was easy to lift the small seven-year-old girl with such ease. She seemed as though she were merely sleeping; an utterly peaceful sleep she didn't dare want to wake up from. Chii clenched her eyes shut as she wailed. Sakura closed her eyes and bowed her head before she, herself, lifted her up in her arms. "Princess-" However, Syaoran stopped speaking right away when Sakura gave him a sad, pleading look, making him sigh and bring his extended right hand to his chest as he lightly clenched his chest. "Alright." He concluded with a small smile, to which Sakura returned.

Sobbing into the princess's chest as she clutched her dress tightly, Chii was carried into the carriage. Her sister was carried behind her as Kurogane piled in after Sakura, and Syaoran brought up the rear as he closed the door once he had sat down. He slid the tiny window open to see the driver looking back at him. "Is everything alright, sir?"

"Yes." The young brunette nodded. "Everything's fine."

The lot was lucky the carriage blocked one of the entries to the alley while the other end was, for the most part, barricaded with crates and barrels, hence blocking the heart-wrenching scene from the public eye. The wails, however, were left to their imaginations to decipher the story behind them. With a slow nod, the driver flicked the reins, signaling the horse to walk on.

Princess Sakura sat next to the twins on the left interior side of the carriage. Her Highness placed her hands on her lap as she looked sadly at the two, their large, furry, white ears in plain sight for all to see enabling easy prey for criticism, and even threats. Thankfully, the purple curtains were all drawn, but Kurogane's, Syaoran's, and the princess's, so they were safe for now. However, could the trio really be trusted? Chii put all thoughts aside as she stroked Freya's hair. The young Chobit's lifeless eyes were half-closed as she looked down at her sister, who was curled up on her lap as though she were sleeping.

Kurogane sat nearest the door opposite the girls, while Syaoran sat next to him. The black-haired teenager rested an elbow on the window sill as he looked out the small glass frame and occasionally shot glances at the sisters. Syaoran rested his left elbow on his knee as the back of his hand supported his chin. He, too, glanced at the cream-blonde-haired girls with curious, confused, brown eyes. _They're real Chobits . . . _He thought as he watched Chii sadly stroke her sister's hair. The young teenager narrowed his eyes. _Is it really true what happened to the rest of them? Were they really annihilated? If so . . . that makes the youngest the last one on Earth . . . She's so young and she has all of Clow Country's hate to bear alone. . . _His eyes shifted to the princess, who gazed sadly out of her window. _I wonder what the princess will do to handle this situation._

**I hope you guys are enjoying this so far! Please let me know what you think! Feel free to leave a Review and I'll see you next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Last time we left off, Sakura, Syaoran, and Kurogane spotted the suffering sisters and took them in. Allegedly, the pair is hated. How will Sakura's kingdom react to her actions?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TRC**

_Chapter 3_

_Normal POV_

Night had fallen, and the city was illuminated by the windows of the buildings and the palace, which stood out like a lighthouse in the middle of it all. Red, yellow, and orange lanterns light up the blue and black night sky speckled with tiny stars; even the pattern in the sky above the breathtaking castle reflected a bright light.

The long gorgeous halls were mostly vacant as most of the activity in the castle was concentrated in a vast portion of it. It was much like the courtyard of a Roman villa; under the vast, dark sky, yet it was illuminated by the red lanterns that hung on the perimeters, as well as held up on poles by the mourners dressed in all white.

Their robes reached the floor and they wore tall hats which had a flap that fell over their faces—a small, triangular, black patch stitched over their eyes and nose, though they were unseen—and fell just above their chests. The robes had yellow markings on them as well. Every other mourner bowed together in turn as they murmured chants. From the grand entrance, Kurogane, Syaoran,—who were dressed in dark robes—and a few other servants followed Sakura, solemnly, while Chii walked alongside the princess; as they walked, Sakura's eyes were closed, her head was bowed slightly in respect, and her hands were clasped. The congregation slowly progressed into the dark section of the palace, under the open sky.

The group lined along the rim of a massive pool that occupied yards in the center of the courtyard. Chii stood next to Sakura, who brought her clasped hands to her chest as she bowed her in head in prayer. The young Chobit's brown eyes gazed lifelessly down to see her sister laying in a black coffin, supported by four ropes extending from the corners of the pool, about half-way down. The pool was a sacred place; therefore, to maintain the water's pure nature, the water's surface was a few yards below the half-way point of the pool where it was free from human hands touching it.

The young cream-blonde looked down at her sister and a tear slipped from her eye. Freya was covered from her waist down in beautiful white, light blue, pale yellow, and other flowers of light colors; she wore a frilly black dress and her hands were crossed over her chest and a peaceful look was displayed on her face. Chii's lip quivered and Kurogane placed a consoling hand on her shoulder; the little one looked up at him with watery eyes and the black-haired boy just gazed down at her, trying to assure her that everything would be okay. Chii looked down at the concrete underfoot, then directed her gaze at her sister. A few of the mourners began to lower Freya into the deep, dark, crystal clear waters. It broke Chii's heart as she watched her beloved sister disappear into the water where she would stay for her eternal rest.

Next to the sad little girl, Sakura continued to pray with her hands clasped at her chin and her eyes closed. Then, she became surrounded by a light halo, her hair and dress stirred, and a bell chimed. The lanterns, held by the mourners, reacted and glowed a little more and they detached from the pole and they floated into the night sky. Down below, Chii saw a light red glow, much like the lanterns, under the water and concluded Sakura had blessed her sister. The mourners dropped the poles the lanterns hung from just moments before, and bowed their heads as the mourners ceased their chants. Sakura lowered her arms a little and relaxed.

"Rest in peace." Her quiet voice sounded in the disturbing silence of the courtyard. "May your burdens be ever lifted, and your joys be ever more." She slowly nodded her head. Kurogane and Syaoran straightened, as if ordered by a militant leader, their eyes burning and they put their right fists directly over their hearts while their left arms bent and rested against their backs. This was their way of showing respect for the dead. The burial ceremony was over. Freya was finally at peace with the rest of the Chobits.

It had been a few hours since Freya was laid to rest, and the palace had given Chii a temporary room; she was treated like royalty, but she rejected every offer. She just sat on her bed and stared at the purple sheets. She was a hollow shell and she didn't even feel as though she had a heart. She couldn't even recognize the beautiful room she was staying in. Her small round bed was under yellow silk curtains, where a chandelier—attached to the center of a round glass window on the ceiling, drawn closed by dark curtains—hung from the very top, anchoring the drapes to the ceiling. The carpet was a dark purple color as were the walls.

A knock sounded on the door and Syaoran walked in, holding a tray of food as his sheathed sword was strapped around his left arm. He approached the small girl with a smile and stopped at her bedside. "Hey, I brought you some food." Chii closed her eyes and turned her head as she continued to trace circles on her sheets with her right forefinger while her other arm rested on her crossed legs. The young brunette's smile faded as he stared at her, then he placed her food aside and sat down, crossing his legs and resting his arms on his elbows. "Hey," he said quietly, "I'm sorry what happened to your sister, but we all just want you to know that you're not alone." His sympathetic smile returned even though she refused to look. "We'll help you through this. I _promise_ you." Chii opened her eyes a little and looked at her finger. Syaoran tilted his head slightly to try to catch her eye. "You know, I don't recall ever finding out your name."

Chii closed her eyes for a moment then sadly look at him with water that made her brown orbs glisten. Syaoran watched her jaw move up and down as if she were trying to speak, but she couldn't. So, instead, tears swelled up in her eyes and Syaoran stood up slightly to catch her as she threw herself into his chest. Chii gripped his white uniform tightly as she sobbed and the boy's heart painfully ripped, like paper, into millions of pieces. He could only stay like that, terrified to rub her back in case she'd turn on him like she did to Kurogane when he approached the two girls in the alleyway two days before. Ever since he, his comrade, and the princess brought the two back to the castle, the little Chobit locked herself away in her new room, but she didn't hesitate to emerge when her sister's burial was announced. Chii refused to come out even when Sakura had invited her to show her around her home.

Syaoran couldn't stand seeing such a little girl in so much pain once she had been brought in, so he had asked the princess if he could bring her food and drink instead of one of the palace hands.

_~Flashback~_

_ Sakura sat in her large, round throne room; a large, dark marigold yellow sun, with a crescent moon attached to one side, in the center of the dark violent and blue floor. The walls were sky blue and white pillars were arranged around the circumference. Dark violent and navy triangular designs, with curved sides, were between every pillar and the tall ceiling was painted white. However, it could be changed to a dark violent and blue color with small stars the same shade as the sun and moon with the use of magic._

"_Princess, might I ask you a favor?" Syaoran asked as he knelt before her._

"_What is it, Syaoran?"_

"_May I bring the young girl her next meal?"_

"_Why? I have already appointed palace hands to tend to her."_

_He narrowed his eyes a little. "Yes, I know, but. . ." His gaze lifted to his princess. "I would just like to do this. She has lost everything, and I feel as though I can easily relate to her. I did lose my father when I was her age, after all, and that was when your father had taken me in." _

_Sakura was silent as she carefully listened to him, then she smiled. "Alright, I understand. You may do as you wish." _

_Her servant smiled. "Thank you, Princess."_

And here was this very girl he had come to serve; sobbing into his chest. _How did she survive the attack? _ He thought, narrowing his eyes. _She's a sole survivor and still has to bare all of this hatred toward her people._ It pained him to see such a small, innocent, seven-year-old in such a state and all he could do was let her sob. Accepting his unwilled decision, her closed his eyes and bowed his eyes, waiting for the young Chobit to stop crying.

About half an hour had passed and Chii had finally stopped crying, but Syaoran left her lying on top of her bed, fast asleep. After seeing how she reacted when Kurogane reached for Freya in the alleyway, he did not want to risk touching her. "How is she?" Kurogane asked as he leaned, with his arms folded, to the left side of the door once Syaoran had closed it.

"Not so good I'm afraid. I wish I knew what exactly happened to her so we could know a better way to help her."

"Yeah." Kurogane replied looking down. "Poor kid. She's too young to have gone through that much. She's had it worse than me and that's saying something . . . I witnessed my own mother be killed before me, and then my father's decapitate arm be thrown before me by the monster who slew him."

"I understand", Syaoran nodded, "We can both relate to her to an extent, which is why I wish we knew what exactly happened to her so we could help her more than what we're doing now."

"But what _are_ we doing now?" Kurogane challenged with a gleam in his red eyes to which Syaoran looked down; he wasn't able to answer that question.

"I don't know . . ." He finally answered, closing his eyes.

Chii slept silently in fetal position on top of her dark purple sheets and was trapped in a deep, deep sleep. The small girl wandered in a vast, dark realm wearing her brown dress, in perfect condition from before the attack, and her small brown shoes echoed as they met an invisible dark ground. The light once again appearing in her brown eyes as she looked to the sides of her where images of her village mates and memories of them appeared in spheres in the air. As each image appeared, bells chimed and a bright light ahead of her stopped her in her tracks as she shielded her eyes from the intense glow. When she was able to, Chii squinted her eyes to see what was causing the light and the solution took her by complete surprise. In the large sphere in front of her, was her sister, smiling sweetly at her. "Chii . . . ", the young Chobit said quietly as her eyes widened and Freya's smile grew.

The eldest twin opened her arms and moved her lips. "I'm here." Her voice echoed in the vast emptiness. "Come to me. Come to me." Her words repeated until the dream faded away leaving Chii to stir in her bed.

She slowly opened to her eyes to continue hearing her sister's words. Heaving herself up, she got to her feet and began to walk, feeling as though rocks were weighing her down. It was dark in the palace and guards patrolled the perimeter, lances held straight and ready for use. They didn't notice the little girl wandering in the dark hallways, clearly visible by the tall, broad windows. The young Chobit trudged absently towards the courtyard, just missing the guard as he passed the entrance on his patrol.

Chii approached the edge of the pool and peered down to faintly see her sister's body at the bottom of the dark, crystal clear, sacred water. She began to lean forward, not caring enough to stop her fall to her untimely demise, but something wrapped around her abdomen, preventing her from continuing. "No, Chii." An echoing voice kindly, but firmly, sounded from behind her. "You can't. You have to live out our people's legacy, don't give up just yet." Chii gasped as tears formed in her lifeless eyes. "It's alright." Freya smiled, "You're safe here; no one can get you."

The eldest sister fell silent and tears flowed from her sister's eyes leading Freya to close her own as she rested her cheek on her little sister's back. "Please. Live your life. Don't let what happened to us ruin your future. That's all I want for you, Chii. I just want you to be happy and healthy and I know you can do this." Chii looked down as her tears streamed down her face and Freya opened her eyes as she sadly smiled at the floor. "Can you promise me that?"

Chii was silent, but after a long while, she nodded slowly. She was put on this earth to make people happy. That was her and her sister's sole purpose and she had to stick to her role or else there was no point in her living. "Hm." Freya smiled. "Thank you, now I can rest in peace with the rest of our people and we will always be watching over you. We will always be standing behind you; the army of us, even though you won't be able to see us. You'll be able to feel us. Do you understand that, Chii?"

"Chii." Her sister said quietly in reply as she nodded and Freya closed her eyes once more as she continued to hug her sister from behind.

"Thank you, Chii." After saying that, her spirit faded away, leaving Chii standing at the edge of the pool all alone in the darkness of night.

"Hey!" Came an alarmed cry from behind. "What are you doing over there, it's dangerous!"

As Chii turned around to see Syaoran calling her, with Kurogane and a couple of other guards behind him, her foot caught the edge of the concrete and she began to fall. Syaoran panted as he raced towards her, his sheathed sword fasted to the right of his belt, his black gloved hand reached towards her and he finally succeeded in wrapping his left arm around her and brought the little girl close to him. He stared down at the girl, who had passed out from the sudden scare, and narrowed his eyes a little. _Seriously, what did she go through to cause her and her sister to end up like this?_

A loud commotion stirred Chii awake the next morning. She cracked her eyes open to find herself lying under her purple sheets, the light from the glass window—the chandelier hanging from it was turned off—above her made her squint as she awoke. She pushed herself out of bed to hear shouts and yells in her groggy state. Getting out of bed, she carefully made her way to the door and cautiously peered around it to see the hall was mostly empty, but it was full of noise. Following the sound, she found herself near the balcony overlooking the city. Hiding behind a purple marble pillar near the balcony, she saw two guards standing at their posts. Chii blinked in confusion and jumped when someone cleared his throat behind her. Quickly whirling around with a start, she saw Kurogane glowering down at her.

"What are you doing here, kid?" The little seven-year-old could only stare up at him.

"Kurogane." One of the guards said. "The princess is about to make her announcement."

"Alright." He replied before returning his red eyes to Chii. "Stay put. You don't deserve to hear what the princess has to stay."

Chii watched him walk away, wearing regal robes to address his high social state as one of the princess's personal body guards and his sword in its gold sheath, the gold dragon handle jetting out, from the right of his belt. The dark teenager stood at the entrance to the balcony for a few moments, determination blazing in his dark glower, before he walked onto the balcony.

"I see you're finally awake." Chii gasped and turned to see Syaoran, wearing a green robe, smiling down at her. "Care to join us?" Chii only stared at him, then looked at the balcony sadly. The adolescent followed her gaze then returned it to her. "I'm assuming Kurogane told you to stay here?" She narrowed her eyes sadly and Syaoran knelt in front of her as he smiled warmly at her. "Hey, it's all gonna be okay. I promise." She met his warm, comforting, brown eyes and just stared into them, then he stood and walked to the balcony the same way Kurogane did: pausing for a few moments before joining Sakura and his friend.

The ruckus grew louder and the guards at the balcony were called to help control the riot, so they immediately abandoned their posts. Seeing this as an opportunity, Chii slowly inched her way to the left pillar, with a purple curtain draped around the balcony's entrance, and peered around to see Sakura sitting away from the rail, with Kurogane and Syaoran standing behind her.

Sakura's eyes were closed and her head was bowed, yet her eyebrows revealed her rising irritation, because of the rioting people. Finally, after having enough, she stood up, her hands tucked in her long regal sleeves, and approached the railing, gradually silencing the angry crowd below.

"Princess, we hear you've taken in two Chobits!"

"A witness saw you in the alleyway!"

"Do you have any idea what those rats did to the king of Clow Country?"

"You should have those little beasts killed!"

"Yeah, let them join the rest of her kind in the pits of Hell!"

As each outrage was screamed out, Sakura stood calmly, but irritation was still visible in her countenance. "That is enough!" She finally shouted, something that took everyone, even Kurogane and Syaoran, by complete surprise. "I am aware of what happened in Clow Country and I am aware that I have taken in the last Chobits, but none of that is anyone else's business other than my own!" Syaoran and Kurogane looked at her as the crowd began to raise their voices again after a couple of moments of stunned silence.

"Do you think we should tell them one of the Chobits has passed away?" Kurogane asked.

Sakura sighed heavily in an attempt to calm her annoyance. "No." She finally said. "I've said what was needed to be said. This meeting is over." Without uttering another word, she turned around and quickly walked into the palace, her body guards followed suit after looking at each other quickly, their capes billowing as they turned inward.

As they hurried in, Chii gasped and shrank back, ducking to the floor to hide from the irritated gaze of the princess. Once the three had turned down the corridor, Chii's unblinking gaze dropped to the dark carpet as she took in all that was said; the people's screams and insults of anger and hatred echoing in her innocent little mind.

Just when she wasn't sad enough about what had happened. She had to hear the thoughts of one of the countries who heard of what her people had done to the king of Clow Country. Not knowing what else to do, she sat in a ball against the wall, hugged her knees to her chest, and buried her face in her arms, allowing the numbness to overwhelm her.

**Hope you guys enjoyed this! Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the next chapter! I hope you guys enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own TRC**

_Chapter 4_

_Normal POV_

Chii wandered around the garden, looking at the birds as they flew into the robin's egg blue sky, with feathery white clouds whipping across the blue canvas. Various colors of flowers were scattered on the tall, neatly trimmed hedges. The young Chobit was easily getting accustomed to life in the palace. She simply accepted the palace hands' offers, but she did not care. They laid out beautiful dresses for her to wear every day and she was passing as giving the appearance of a royal herself. Today, she wore a white lace dress, with long sleeves, white stockings, and white Maryjane shoes. Her pale, yet elegant, attire made her long cream-blonde hair stand out, as well as her brown eyes—which were still as lifeless as they had been since her and her sister's time on the streets in Celes Country.

Then, laughing, coming from the above her in the throne room, sounded and caught her attention. Staring up at the location where it came from, she headed for it. She walked passed guards posted along the perimeter of the garden, as well as the stairwell leading into the palace. Each soldier's pale lance was held upright, their silver armor glistened in the sun, and their faces were entirely hidden by their helmets. All the while, Chii knew they were each watching her as she briefly glanced at each one and walked passed.

She had made it inside the breath-taking palace and walked down the marble-floored corridors towards the throne room. Eventually, she had made it to the throne room, the hall continued and rounded around the majestic room. There were multiple arched doorways that had red curtains hanging from them with golden trim. Each entrance was to her left while the tall windows, stretching along the entire right side of the corridor, wrapped around the perimeter of the hall. Chii approached the first doorway, and hearing how loud the laughter was now, she cautiously peered around the curtain.

Sakura laughed with an older woman at a small, round, white table with tea, cakes, and a small blue and white vase filled with flowers in the center for decoration. Chii had never seen a woman like this until now. She had long jet black hair, with bangs, that was tied up and pinned with a black clip with white ribbons hanging from each end. She had pale skin, red eyes, and a long exquisite black and white dress. In her left hand was a small white teacup that she gingerly held.

Meanwhile, the princess giggled as she sat across from her. Then, she blinked when she noticed the small seven-year-old hiding behind the curtain. The black-haired woman saw the princess' sudden distraction and turned around to see the small girl as well. "And who is this?" She smiled.

"She's the young Chobit I took in, as I'm sure you've heard."

"Indeed."

"It's all right." Sakura coaxed. "You can come out."

Slowly, Chii did, and she timidly approached the two and stopped, her hands clasped behind her back.

"And what might your name be, child?" The woman asked intently.

Chii could only blink sadly at the question that she had been asked since the very beginning, to which she is unable to answer. The woman cocked her head. "Is something wrong, child?" Chii looked down

"Yuko," the princess whispered, drawing the woman's gaze to her, "she's the last Chobit. Kurogane, Syaoran, and I found her and her sister in an alleyway in the city." The strawberry blonde looked down, "Unfortunately, her sister had died before we arrived."

"I see." Yuko replied and she shifted her red eyes to the young cream-blonde, "So . . . the trauma she witnessed shocked her into losing her sense of speech. . ."

"I'm afraid so."

"Then you will have to teach her again." The woman smiled.

"How would we go about doing that?" Sakura asked looking up. "I haven't have much time to do that. And with trouble brewing in Clow again, Syaoran and Kurogane, as well as we the other guards, have been far too busy with patrols."

Yuko was silent for a moment as she focused her attention on Chii. "Tell me, Princess. How old is she?"

"We believe seven."

"I see." The black-haired woman said, narrowing her eyes. "And she's all alone in the world. No more trace of kin or anything and countries hate her kind for what they did . . . Such a sweet innocent girl like her should not have to bear all of this alone." Sakura only stared as she spoke, then Yuko closed her eyes and smiled. "I have just the solution for this." She rose and knelt in front of Chii. "Tell me child, do you like gifts?"

Chii blinked in confusion and sadness before quickly looking down and returning her dead brown gaze to the woman's cryptic red one. She was never asked such a question. She was never given gifts in the first place, neither was her sister. If anything, she and Freya were gifts themselves to their village.

"Well, I can't see how anyone wouldn't." Yuko continued with a smile, "I would like to give you with a present. However, in return, I wish to have your memories."

"Yuko!" Sakura gasped.

"Allow me to finish. I do not wish to take them from her, rather share them so I can understand exactly what she has experienced."

"But, you normally ask compensation for a wish someone has."

"Correct." Yuko answered as she looked at Sakura, "However, the present I am giving her is invaluable and in return, understanding what has happened her in her past could help me be of assistance to you to help her. It would seem like a fair bargain to me, do you not agree, Princess?" Yuko concluded with a smile.

Sakura only answered her with silence while Chii stared at the two. After a few moments, Yuko looked at her. "Now, child, will you let me read into your memories?" Chii stared up at her for a moment, before closing her eyes and nodding. "Very well. Now, relax." The raven-haired woman said as she bowed her head and placed her hand on top of the small girl's head. They remained that way for a few moments until Yuko tensed, suppressing it enough as not to reveal to the princess her horror, opened her eyes and stood up; her head bowed and her eyes closed. "I now understand the ordeals and pain you have endured and I deeply apologize for it. No one should have to go through such grief. Especially, a young girl like you."

"Yuko?" Sakura asked with concern to which the older woman turned and gave her a small smile.

"Do not worry, Princess. You will learn when the time comes. Now," she closed her eyes, "for the girl's present." She smiled and a small, white, rabbit-like creature—about a foot tall—with a red gem on its forehead, popped out of the woman's sleeve. It leapt onto Yuko's hand and she presented it to Chii. "This is Mokona Modoki and I wish to leave it to your care."

Chii blinked and, as the creature leapt from Yuko's hand, brought her own hands together so Mokona could land on them. "Hello!" it chirped. "It's nice to meet you!"

"Take good care of it, child." Yuko smiled and Chii looked up before giving a tiny nod. "It was a true pleasure meeting you and I look forward to our next encounter."

"Thank you for stopping by, Yuko."

"Anytime, Princess." The woman smiled as she began to disappear and when she vanished, Chii blinked in confusion.

"Don't worry." Mokona assured with a bright smile. "Yuko's the dimensional witch, so Mokona helped send her back home."

"Welcome to Celes Country, Mokona." Sakura beamed.

"Thanks, Princess Sakura!"

"Just Sakura is fine." The princess giggled in reply while Chii looked down a little as she held the friendly creature in her hands.

"'Kay!" All the while, Chii stared vacantly at her occupied hands.

"Hm? Is something wrong?" Mokona asked her with concerned to which Chii lifted her head in slight surprise that it noticed.

"Mokona." Sakura said softly, "Why don't you spend some time with her alone? This way you two can get to know each other."

"Okay, Princess." It turned back to the young cream-blonde girl. "Where would you like to go?" Chii stared at Mokona before looking up at Sakura, giving a tiny nod, and walked away.

Sakura sighed as she sadly stares after her with sad green eyes. "I sure do hope she opens up . . . none of us even know her name."

It had been a couple of minutes that Chii had left the throne room and she had taken Mokona to the garden. She sat on a concrete bench as she absently gazed at her lap, while the lively white creature hopped from one side of the lush to another, singing as it picked flowers. Then, Mokona hopped onto Chii's lap holding a bundle of beautiful flowers of multi-light-colored shades.

"These are for you." It smiled as it presented the bouquet. However, upon seeing Chii's sad expression, its own face became worried and its ears dropped. "I sure hope we can become friends."

Chii blinked and stared at the flowers as well as the friendly little creature, she remained like that for a few moments. "Fr . . . riends?"

"Yup, yup!" Mokona cried excitedly as its ears stood up and it opened its eyes to reveal purple orbs. "You talked! You talked! Princess Sakura, the little girl talked!" It didn't pay much heed to whether or not its excited voice was heard from or not as it bounced around in joy. "What's your name? What's your name?"

"Ch . . . ii."

Mokona giggled. "Mokona helped Chii start talking again! You get a big smooch now!" It hopped onto Chii's shoulder and gently kissed her cheek making the cream-blonde giggle a little bit. "I hope we become the best of friends!" Mokona beamed and finally, after months, a spark ignited in Chii's brown eyes. A light slowly returned to them, and a smile slowly came to her pale face; it was a genuine smile, which she hadn't shown in far too long—since before her village was burnt down, her friends and village mates slaughtered before her eyes, before she and her sister on the run and living off of the streets of Celes Country, and before watching her sister die before her very eyes.

All she needed to change that was a friend. Although Sakura, Syaoran, and Kurogane offered her multiple times that they would do whatever they could to help her, for some reason, it just wasn't the same with Mokona. It was as if it knew she was sadder than she let on. As if reading her thoughts, the furry white creature titled its head in worry. "Huh? What's wrong, Chii?" The young Chobit only blinked in surprise.

"Don't be surprised," Mokona smiled faintly, in hopes to reassure her, "and don't hide your true feelings. Mokona can tell when people are sad, that's one of Mokona's 108 secret talents! Another one is becoming friends with all sorts of people. Like you!"

Chii stared at it then gradually, a warm, sweet, innocent smile came to her face and she cupped her hands underneath a slightly surprised Mokona, and lifted it up. She stared at it for a moment before hugging it close and closed her eyes. "Thank . . . you." She whispered and Mokona hesitated, with a faint gasp, before smiling and hugging her back.

All the while, Sakura watched the two through a window in the hall around her throne room. Her arms were tucked into her long sleeves and a warm smile was on her face. "I've got a good feeling about this."

"So do us." Syaoran smiles behind her, Kurogane standing to his right with his right hand on his hip.

"As long as we can finally learn the kid's name." He mumbled.

"Come on, Kurogane." Syaoran smiled teasingly, giving him a tiny elbow. "You know you're glad to finally see her speaking, too."

The dark-haired teen blushed a little and looked away. "Sh-shut up!" Sakura laughed at her bickering companions before turning her attention back to Chii, who sat on the bench, smiling at Mokona, who pranced around happily in the air in front of her. As she did so, the princess smiled, thinking of how things could only go in a positive direction from here.

**Please Review! See you guys in the next chapter.**


End file.
